


Just a thin wall

by kaige68



Series: Weekend challenge rewards [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU - Steve sneaks in to Danny's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a thin wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedelft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluedelft).



> Written for [](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluedelft**](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/) as a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge reward. The prompt was:  
>  #49 is City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare  
> Last Line - _"I mean I can show you how to wake your mother up."_  
>  (This is not beta read)

“What do you mean?” Danny had lost the plot, he wasn’t following the conversation at all. He wasn’t at all sure what they were talking about. Talking about between kisses.

They’d snuck into Danny’s room. Well, Steve had snuck in. After sneaking out of his own house at 11:30 at night and sending Danny a quiet text. Danny’s mother worked first shift, she’d been out cold since 10. His siblings slept on the other side of the house, but Danny’s mom was in the next room. Not even a closet between them. When his brain was able to focus again, he would see that it was probably to thwart a situation exactly like the one he found himself in.

The situation he found himself in was on his back on his bed with Steve on top of him. Steve’s lips on his, tongue against tongue. Steve’s hands under his shirt, petting, stroking, inciting. Steve’s shoulders under Danny’s hands, strong and warm. Steve’s erection - through his jeans and Danny’s hockey themed pajama bottoms - grinding into Danny’s thigh. Danny’s own body needing to respond in kind. It was _that_ kind of situation.

That kind of situation with his mother sleeping on the other side of a thin wall.

“I mean,” Steve licked and panted under Danny’s jawline. “I can show you how to wake your mother up.”

Danny stifled a groan as Steve’s hand traveled from his chest to his stomach to the edge of his Devils’ pants.

“I don’t…” Danny’s hips pushed upward as his hands started pulling Steve’s t-shirt off of Steve. “I don’t think that would be a good thing for either of us.”

Steve grinned and loomed as his t-shirt hit the floor across the room. “Then I’ll have to show you how to stay quiet.” Long fingers began pulling Danny’s pj's down.


End file.
